Hopeless
by amandastherealdeal
Summary: Regina's tired. Tired of not being happy. She lost her second chance at happiness and feels like she doesn't have anything left. She feels hopeless.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys,**

**This is my second fanfiction,**

**I'm interested in any prompts, I'm trying to improve my writing and would love to write any prompts for Regina. **

**This is also a one shot that I wrote a while ago. Warning it's a little sad ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT**

**This is set after Emma and Hook bring Marian back. **

She doesn't feel anything anymore. She's tired and never has any energy, just numb. She doesn't have any appetite, and her already small form has lost so much weight. When she looks in the mirror she doesn't recognize herself anymore. Ever since Robin left her for Marian she feels broken, like her soul has been shattered. Henry rarely comes over, he's busy with his new family. Her little boy loves to spend time with his new nephew.

Her day consists of going to work and going to bed. She doesn't have enough energy to do anything else. She only has enough energy to sleep, but even then, she has constant nightmares that deplete any energy she has left. Today was no different, Regina comes home from work after having a discussion with Gold to expand the library, which of course turned into an argument that she didn't have the energy for.

So she goes upstairs, just like every other day, except today she doesn't have the energy to change out of her usual mayor outfits, barely managing to take her heels off. She settles into her bed, pulling the covers over her small and weakened body. She lays her head against the pillows, it doesn't take long for her to fall into a restless sleep. Dragged into complete darkness without putting up a fight.

Henry goes to his home in hopes of seeing his mother. He hasn't seen her much lately and it's starting to worry him. After everything that happened with Robin he had hoped that giving his mother space would help, but it's been a while. He closes the door behind him and sets the key on the side table by the door.

"Mom?" He calls out. When he doesn't get a response it only worries him more, her car is in front of the house so she has to be home. After looking downstairs and not finding her he goes upstairs. He starts walking to her room where he hears soft whimpers coming from and hopes that she isn't in any danger. When he hears a loud scream he instantly starts running and bursts into her room, he finds her in bed clutching the sheets with her hands, small beads of sweat collecting on her forehead. What worries him the most is that she remains asleep.

"Please" she sobs, "please stop" she cries. Henry runs over to her side of the bed and sits down. He tentatively puts his hands on her shoulders and gently shakes her small frame.

"Mom" he whispers as her body begins to shake.

"Mom, please wake up" he pleads. He doesn't want to see her like this. So scared, broken, and knowing he can't help. He shakes her a little harder hoping it will help wake her from the nightmare. She gasps and her eyes burst open and she instinctively crawls as far away from the body above her. Her vision is still blurry and she presumes someone came to finally put her out of her misery.

"Mom its ok it's me" he says hoping that she'll let him help her. Tears stream down her face as the nightmare starts to fade.

"Mom?" He asks again. He notices how her eyes are distant, like she isn't really there, she's shaking and holding her arms around herself. She's still crying, and Henry notices that she has lost a lot of weight, even her clothes barely fit her anymore. He heads to the other side of the bed where she is now sitting and asks again quietly.

"Mom? Can you hear me?"

"Henry?" She whispers as she slowly looks up into his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me" he says. He notices how she's still trembling, so he wraps his arms around her gently and pulls her head to his chest where she starts crying again. Her sobs wrack her whole body, which only causes him to hold her tighter. She wonders when her little boy grew up. He's big enough to hold her small form without a problem.

"Shhh... it's ok, it was just a nightmare" he attempts to soothe, softly stroking her back. She listens to his words and cries harder because it's not just a nightmare, no, it's a memory that just happens to be painful enough to be a nightmare. This isn't the first time she's had a nightmare recently. In fact whenever she sleeps she has nightmares, a memory that comes back to haunt her. That's why she has dark circles under her eyes, she sleeps because she's tired of fighting. She doesn't normally wake up from her nightmares. They normally just keep going until that particular memory is done playing, no matter how painful. She thinks that deep inside of her she believes she deserves to feel all the pain she has once endured.

"Mom?" Henry asks when she's calmed a bit.

"Yes?" She says pulling out of his embrace and looking at him.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" she lies, her son shouldn't have to carry any of her burdens.

"No, you're not. You...you look different" he looks at his mother, "sad," he doesn't want to say broken because he doesn't know if she would really tell him what's wrong. She looks away, knowing that if she were to meet his eyes, that she would break.

"Let me help" he takes her hands, "please, Mom." She nods, still not meeting his eyes. How is she supposed to tell her son that she can't be helped? That she's broken and hope-less. That his mother doesn't have any fight left.

_That she has lost all hope._


	2. Chapter 2

**I was asked to continue this story so I wrote another chapter. **

**I would love Reviews!**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT**

**….**

After establishing that Regina wasn't in any condition to drive, let alone stand. Henry helpes her out to the car, carrying most of her weight (which wasn't a lot). He lays her across the back seat. She is so tired, tired of fighting, tired of doing everything alone. But now Henry's here.

_I don't have to do this alone_ she thinks as Henry's words repeat in her mind,

_Asking for help doesn't make you weak._

She tries to believe him, but her whole life she was raised to believe differently. But she's trying, and right now, that's enough. Henry runs back to the house after gently laying her down. He locks the door after grabbing her car keys. It seems that lessons with David did improve his driving, and for that Henry was grateful. He's at a point where he could get them to the hospital in one piece, which was an improvement from a few months ago. Regina can't believe she missed this, her little boy had learned how to drive, far too young, but did none the less.

_I missed this _she thinks _him_, she had missed months of his life, for what? Simply existing? No, Henry had assured her that everything would be alright.

"You're not hopeless Mom" he says, as if he can read her thoughts, "your heartbroken, but you'll get better" he glances in the review mirror, "you're NOT alone anymore."

…

After they arrive at the hospital, nurses come and take Regina to a separate room. Much to Henry's dismay, he has been told to stay in the waiting room. He called Emma to tell her what happened, but told her to keep everybody away. Henry knew his Mom wasn't emotionally ready to see anyone else, he wasn't exactly sure how stable she was physically or mentally. She wouldn't want anyone to see her like this, it took him far too long to get her to let him see.

"Henry." The sound of Doctor Whale's voice stirs him from his thoughts.

"How is she? Can I see her?" Doctor Whale's face doesn't exactly portray good news, and that only helps to unsettle Henry further.

"What's wrong?"

"Henry," Whale sighs," Your mother's alive and resting, but the situation is much more complicated…" at Henry's confused expression, he continues, "She's lost a lot of weight because from what I can tell, she hasn't been eating. This caused her body to become tired. But from what I can see, she wasn't sleeping-"

"She can't sleep! She h-has bad nightmares." Henry interrupts defending his mother.

Whale nods his head in understanding, "Nevertheless, she wasn't sleep which caused her already exhausted body to start breaking down." Whale looks at Henry, hoping that he understands. "She essentially neglected her body's basic needs Henry, she's now physically stable but…" he sighs, "she didn't care anymore-"

"She thought she was alone!"

"I understand that, trust me I do, but-"

"No, let me see her!"

"Henry, when I was evaluating her she didn't respond, if it weren't for the beep of the monitor I wouldn't think she was alive. She just laid there Henry, staring at a wall for over an hour. Henry you've seen her, but it's like she isn't there. You know your Mom, the normal Regina would've put up a fight, gave a sassy comment, would have done something just for being in my presence. I'm sorry but I need to let Dr. Hooper examine her before I can let you see her."

"Like hell you'll stop me!" Henry said pushing his way past Whale and searching the hospital for his Mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is a little short but the next one should be a bit bigger, I've decided to make it an outlaw queen fiction and it should start getting a little happier soon :)**

**Enjoy !**

**...**

"Mom!" Henry shouts as he finally finds the room his Mother was brought to.

"Henry?" Regina asks, just by hearing her voice it's not hard to tell that she's exhausted.

"Are you ok?" He asks frantically.

"I'm fine Henry" after she responds, Henry makes his way over to her and sits gently next to her on the bed.

"Henry I don't think you're supposed to be here." Archie's calm voice interrupts.

"I want to be here, I need to be here."

"Henry I need to examine her" Archie says cautiously not wanting to anger him. Henry looks down at his Mom, just realizing how small she really looks, so tired, broken.

_I need to help her. _

"What can I do?"

"I need to examine her."

"I want to stay."

"Regina?" Archie asks, wondering if Henry staying is ok. Regina's eyes start to drop close. Her little prince is here, she's safe.

"I think we should let her rest, they gave her some medicine that I believe will make her sleep. To rejuvenate her body." Archie adds. Henry nods as he hugs his Mom closer, showing her he's there and nothing bad would happen. As Regina drifts into a deep sleep Henry gets an idea.

"Do you mind staying here, with her? I have an idea but I don't want her to wake up alone. It shouldn't take me long."

"Of course Henry." Henry hugs his Mom one more time, more to reassure himself then her, and heads out of the hospital and to the Pawn Shop down the street.

...

"Mr. Gold?" Henry calls into the dimly lit shop.

"Henry, what can I do for you?" Mr. Gold asks as he comes out from the back room with Belle trailing behind him.

"What's wrong with my Mom?"

"I'm sorry Henry I have not seen your Mother since Neil's announcement night"

"I just had to bring her to the hospital, she's having nightmares, not sleeping, not eating..."

"What do you need from me?"

"This wouldn't be happening if it weren't for Marian!"

"Henry," Belle interrupts "I don't think it's Marian's fault, Robin chose-"

"I know what that man did, I need you to fix it!" Henry says staring at Mr. Gold.

"I cannot change the past."

"Then fix her, I want to help, but I can't do anything! It's nothing Dr. Whale can fix!"

"I don't know what you-"

"Tell me what's wrong!"

"Rumple?" Belle asks.

Mr. Gold sighs, "Robin and Regina are soul mates Henry, do you know what that means?"

"That they're supposed to be together." He says simply.

"Yes, but it's more complicated than that. They have been fated to be together since Daniel died, before Robin met Marian."

"Who's Daniel?"

"Regina hasn't told you?"

"No." Henry shrugs.

"He was the first person Regina fell in love with, it's not my place to tell you." he says looking down.

"So?"

"Robin and Regina's souls have essentially been trying to find their way to each other for many years. And when they finally connected, their souls combined and became one. But Robin went to Marian when she came back, basically ripping his soul away." He sighs, "her soul's shattered Henry."

"So **FIX** it"

"I can't"

"Then what will?"

"I'm not sure, the only thing I would think of is to mend their souls back together, but for that to happen Robin has to leave Marian and go back to Regina. Robin is an honorable man, I don't think he would-"

"I'll take care of it." Henry says leaving the pawn shop before anyone can stop him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys, sorry for the long wait. **

**Thanks to my beta reader ****oh my helena, she helped me so much!**

**Please leave reviews!**

**Enjoy! ****J**

**…..**

Henry walks through the forest with one thought on his mind.

_I need to help her. _

His Mom doesn't deserve this, any of this. She's changed. She's good. It isn't fair.

"Robin!" He yells when he arrives at the Merry Men's camp. When he receives no response, it only succeeds in making him angrier.

_The coward is hiding, after what he did. _

His thoughts are interrupted by Roland slamming into his legs.

"Henry!" He shrieks.

"Hey buddy." His father might be an ass but the kid didn't do anything wrong, and he is absolutely adorable. He doesn't deserve the anger his father caused Henry.

"Why are you looking for Papa?"

"I need his help. Do you know where he is?"

Roland nods his head excitedly "Granny's!"

"Thank you Roland!" He laughs as he picks up the little boy. "I'll see you later ok?"

"I can't come with you?" Roland pouts.

"Not today buddy. How about I take you to the park another day, ok?"

"With Gina?" Henry can see the way Roland's eyes lit up with the possibility of seeing his Mother, it isn't hard to tell that Roland misses her. Even at the mention of his Mother, Henry feels a small pain in his heart at what Roland calls his Mother.

"With Gina." He confirms with a smile.

…..

"Robin!" Henry shouts as he enters the diner.

"Yes Henry?" Robin says from his spot at the counter. Henry sees a flash of fear from how loud and angry he calls his name, even though it was small and brief.

_Good._

_He has the nerve to look confused. _Henry thinks bitterly.

"You-" he gets interrupted by Emma, she probably could imagine what curses were going to roll of his tongue.

"Henry are you ok?" She asks.

"No! I'm not, thanks to you and your boyfriend." By now he is fuming, anger rolling off him in waves.

"But you know who is worse than me? MY MOM! You remember her, don't you Emma, you ruined her life!"

"Henry I'm sorry I-"

"No! You don't get to be sorry!"

"Henry," Hook intervenes, joining the conversation in an attempt to calm the young teenager.

"You're no better!" Robin walks up to Henry, with concern in his eyes.

"Is Regina alright?"

"Why do you care? One glance from your resurrected wife and it's like my Mom never existed!"

"I never meant-"

"Shut up! I'm pissed at what you did but my Mom needs your help."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"You broke her soul Robin and now she isn't ok. You need to leave your wife, everyone can see you don't love her, and you need to fix what you did. She deserves better from you."

"I know she deserves better bu-"

"No you don't! You love my Mom. Everyone can see it but you're too ridden with guilt to admit it. You know what, never mind. She's in the hospital by the way. Not that any of you care that she's suffering!"

With that he walks out of the diner and back to his Mother.

….

"Wait Henry!" Robin shouts, as he follows the boy out of the diner. "Why is Regina in the hospital?" He says out of breath from the brief run as well as the cold night air.

"Because of you!" Henry shouts. Robin looks down.

_This is all my fault._ He thinks.

"I never meant to hurt her, I never wanted to hurt Regina" After a pause he adds, "you said she needed my help? How can I help?" Robin meant what he said, he never meant to hurt her. He knows she's changed, knows how hard it was for her. But she did it, and what has it gotten her? She's suffering for finally being good. She doesn't deserve that.

He has always lived with his code of honor. The honorable thing would be to stay with one's wife, right?

He sighs, "I don't know. You guys are soul mates you're supposed to be together. But you're not, and now my Mom's paying the price."

"Why is she in the hospital?"

"Because you put her there! Thanks to you her soul is shattered. She thinks she's alone, she thinks there's no hope left for her. She gave up!"

Robin takes a deep breath, "I'm so sorry, Henry, I had no idea-"

"How could you, after Marian came back you left my Mom alone, to rot in unwanted thoughts of what could have been. Of everything that's ever happened to her must have been her fault!"

"But it isn't her fault"

"I know that! But she doesn't believe that, I'm trying and it kills me that I can't help her. She needs her soul mended back together. You're the only person who can do that."

Robin doesn't hesitate to answer, "I'll do it, I'll do anything to help her. I agree with you Henry, she doesn't deserve to suffer."

Henry sighs, "There's something you should know. Mr. Gold said you'd have to leave Marian. He doesn't know a lot about mending souls back together, but my guess is that you'd have to give yourself to her. To love her."

"Did you mean what you said in the diner? You believe that I don't love Marian."

Henry shakes his head, "I think you love her, but I think you're **in** love with my Mom"

Robin looks down ashamed, "I think you're right Henry. I just, I just feel like that shouldn't be how I feel."

"But it is, just because the situation is messed up and complicated doesn't mean my Mom should have to suffer."

"I know Henry. May I accompany you back to the hospital?"

…

Henry quietly enters Regina's hospital room, not wanting to wake her if she's sleeping.

"Henry?" Regina's husky voice hits Henry's ears almost instantly.

"Hey Mom you ok?" Regina nods weakly trying to hide an emotion that resembles fear.

"I just went out to check on something, I asked Dr. Hooper to stay here with you."

Regina scoffs weakly, "I don't need a babysitter."

"I know." Henry walks over to her and gently sits on the side of her hospital bed. He looked into her eyes trying to show the sincerity in his eyes as he says, "Mom, I'm not leaving, I will **never** leave you." Henry then hugs Regina tightly.

"I thought you left." She whispers as she hugs her son as close to her as she could, as if making sure he would never leave.

_She sounds so scared. _

"Never." He whispers back.

"Henry." A soft voice interrupts them from the back of the room. Archie had chosen to remain quiet and stay in the back of the room when Henry came back, not wanting to intrude.

"Yeah?"

"I don't wish to intrude, I still need to examine Regina but I believe that can wait until tomorrow."

Henry nods, "thanks Archie." Archie nods back and leaves the room almost running into Robin who has been hovering outside the door. Although the doctor is shocked at seeing him, he keeps walking to his office.

"Mom, I think I found a way to help you." At Regina's confused look Henry gently gets off her bed to stand up and motions for Robin to come in.

"Robin?" Regina breathes out in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"You're in the hospital Regina." He says simply, as if that should answer her question.

"He's here to help" Henry says carefully.

"But why?"

"It's my fault you're here." Robin answers.

"Wh-Wh?" Regina stammers not comprehending what the two people in front of her find obvious.

"Henry, may I speak to Regina alone for a minute?" Henry nods warily, not wanting to leave his Mother but knowing it is necessary, that they need to talk. With one last squeeze to Regina's hand Henry leaves the hospital room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys! **

**This is the end of this story, thank you so much for all the reviews/follows/ and favorites!**

**Enjoy ;) **

…

"Robin…"

"No. Please let me talk first." He says softly, taking great care in making sure not hurt her any further. He goes to the corner of the room, grabbing a chair and placing it next to her bed. As he sits, he gently takes her hand in his, relishing in the warmth it gives.

"I owe you an apology." He starts, "when I saw Marian, the situation clouded my judgment. Not that, that is an excuse. As time went on without you, I realized something. Something I should have told you long ago." He looks deep into her eyes, conveying with everything in him. "I love you, Regina." A lone tear makes its way down her face.

_That can't be possible. He left me for her._

"I love Marian, I always will, just like you will Daniel. But I am **in** love with you." Her heart is beating quickly at his words filled with hope.

_Don't hope Regina, it isn't worth it. Wishing only wounds the heart._

"I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you. You do not deserve this, especially now that you have changed."

_I deserve this._

"Regina, I choose you. If there is one thing I have come to realize is that I will always choose you."

_You're lying._

"I'm sorry it took me so long."

_No… Please…_

She's fighting an internal war. Every time she hoped, loved it had backfired. Why would this time be any different?

_He can't choose me can he? No! Stop!_

He gently pushes back hair from her face, "Regina?" He asks stroking her cheek.

"I don't believe you…" She whispers. His heart breaks when he hears the mistrust in her words.

"Will you let me do something and prove it to you?" He asks, and she nods.

_I want to believe you._

He leans over her small form in the bed. He gently leans down so his lips hover over hers, so she knows what he wishes to do, so she has a way out. They're a breath apart,

_Please…_

As his lips gently press against hers, there is a small light that emanates from Regina's heart. Colors surround the pair as the kiss continues, bringing the pair closer together. A blue light radiates from Robin's heart, moving to Regina's chest, as if it's looking for her, for the person he loves. The white light that's coming from Regina's heart connects with the blue one, crashing together like they have been searching for one another for far too long. The two lights shine bright as they connect.

They become one.

_Don't leave me. _

"I love you." He whispers as they break apart.

_I love you too… _She smiles.

"Look…" She says as the colors swarm around them, changing color ever so often. Turning the rather dull room into one of color, life,

_Love. _

"What is it?" He asks in awe. Staring at the different colors he can only assume is some form of magic. But not dark, this is light magic, it's pure.

"Our souls," she whispers. He stares at her in confusion. "We became one." He smiles as he presses their lips back together. She can't stop the flutter of her heart as their souls lock together. She can no longer deny what she knows is true.

"I love you too." She manages to whisper to him in between kisses.

"But I have one condition," she states as she looks up at him, "you can't leave me ever again, I won't survive it."

"Never." He whispers back as he brings their lips together in another passionate kiss. "You will never be alone again, we are one."


End file.
